Logan Masterson
Life Logan is a Full Blood Saiyan raised on Planet Arc. Logan has a wicked evil family, his family was looking for trouble and destruction on Planet Arc well mostly his father Ligares. But Logan's mother Kuin wasnt wicked at all, so Logan stole a space pod at age 8 and landed on Planet Earth at Age 10. Logan has two brothers named Axel and Lloyd Masterson , and Logan is now 14 years old and does nothing but fight and train. Story When Logan first landed on Earth a young girl named May found him asleep in the space pod,she took him back to her place and hid his from her parents. Logan and May became very good friends but a few months later May's mother found Logan and belived that they were girfriend and boyfriend, May was trying to tell her mom that they were not dating until May's mother asked Logan what was going on and Logan said that him and May were in love. May was suprised and asked him why would he say that and before Logan colud reply to May, her mother did a knock-out technique on him. Luckily it did not knock logan out so May's mother called her husband, Logan got scared so he ran out May's room and ran to the door.....until.....May's father came out of a dark corner and did a assult combo on him and kicked him out the window and that was the last time Logan saw May. After that, Logan was a outsider to the world, and he lives at a island near Satan City, later Logan met a young boy named Anthony Mcallister II . Logan noticed that he was a Saiyan just like him. Later, May met him at the park and decided to talk and walk. Logan showed her his skills and ki blasts. Logan didn't know she knew the power of ki and she showed it off. Logan was shocked. May does try to convince Logan to attend Journey Star Academy, but he refuses because he's an outsider. But later he does decide to join because this is the only way him and May could see each other and get to know each other better. He can transform to a Super Saiyan, Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Sage. He first transformed to a Super Saiyan when he fought Axel. He transforms to a Full-Power Super Saiyan when he fights Flare . He transforms to a Super Saiyan 2 when he fights Androids and he also does a fusion with Matt. And they became Mawong He transforms to a Sage Saiyan in the Rebirth Saga with The Secret Soicety and the same thing happend with the fusion but with Portara Earings, and they became Super Matan. Later Logan find outs that May....is a SAIYAN, May told Logan that her dad was a Saiyan too. Anyway Logan told Anthony the she was a Saiyan cause Anthony was forming group called the Saiyan Warriors, Anthony will find Saiyans and make them join the group. But we all heard he about the group called the Evil Saiyans and they were coming to Earth so they all had to be ready, and there is more coming like Ize's Race and more....But there is one more Super Saiyan Stage called the Super Saiyan FX, its mainly the strongest Super Saiyan stage. He transforms into that during the Time Breakers saga four years after the Rebirth Saga. There was a Saiyan Group from the Future called The Future Saiyans and they came 2000 years to the past to warn the Saiyan Warriors about the Time Breakers Logan came up from after being crushed from a boulder and fought in his Super Saiyan form, Miira and Towa fought at the same time..and with the help of the Bio Androids the Time Breaker were winning the fight. Later Logan transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and started fighting. they were fight for a long time then Miira said that he was getting borad and it was time to end the battle, Miira thought he was stronger than him from the from the start...he was just having fun and toying with him. Miira charged at Logan and did a move called "Time Rush," Miira through him up in the air then her appeard behide Logan and kneed him in the back and elbowed his face, Logan was falling down until he caught his self. Then Miira did a two finger beam and it went right through Logan''s chest and when that happened Logan came back to his bas'' e form then Miira kept on shooting his with that beam then Towa came from behide Miira and him and did the same thing, Logan was having thoughts about what would happen if he died and gave up, all his friends and all the people he cared about would die and Logan could not let that happen. Logan started screaming with his full power then a powerful wave blew Miira and Towa to the ground, Logan was in his base form but with a golden aura. Logan said "I wont let you two get away with this." Miira and Towa were not shocked or anything...until..Logan's golden Super Saiyan Aura turned into a flame red color and the same happend to his hair. Logan started lowering down to the ground with electric bolts flowing around his body, He then looked over at Miira and Towa and smiled..then said "Your hour has arrived". The Bio Androids went first, they all charged at Logan but he did a '"Super Explosive Wave"' and destroyed half of them. Then did '"Instant Transmission"' then appeard behind a Bio Android and did '"Hyper Masenko"' then later Logan destroyed all of the Bio Android. Then he looked at Towa then smiled. Logan charged at her and did a move called "Shining Flare Beam" but it doesnt damage her that much, Logan noticed that it didnt damage her so he said "Ready..Set..Go!" and charged at her again but then does a new move that he just created that very second called "Blazing Rush" and killed Towa. Miira was in shock and tried to run back to to his time machine but Logan threw a "Final Missel Attack" at it and destroyed it, Miira was not going anywhere and Logan would make sure of it. Miira went full power and fought Logan in some parts of the battle Miira got the upper hand like at one point Logan through a Final Missel Attack at Miira but he doged it and it destroyed a building. Near the end of their battle they were in space and Miira shot a large wave a Logan, he tried to shield himself but it was too strong. Logan passed out and was floating through space, Miira charged up a '"Big Bang Crash" and through it a Logan. BUT.. Logan was faking the whole time, Logan charged up a '''"Big Bang Attack" and through it at Miira. The attack came back at Miira and there was a massive explosion. Logan was about to fly back to Earth.. until.. Logan felt Miira's energy, that meant he was ALIVE! Logan had know idea how but then Miira appeared behind Logan and shot a large beam and it went right through Logan's shoulder he fell back to Earth in his base form, Logan's right shoulder had a huge bloody hole in it, Logan saw Miira floating at earth and Miira was thanked Logan because when they were fighting Miira absorbed some of Logan's energy just like what Ligares did to him. Miira picked up Logan's "Instant Transmission" and tht's how he manage to dodge the "Big Bang Attack". Miira told Logan that Instat Transmission wasn't the only move he took, Miira put his hands in the Kamehameha position. Logan was shocked, Miira shot it at Logan but he jumped out of the way. This made it more easy for Miira so he started fight him again but Logan could still fight with one hand. Miira was getting so frustrated he decided to do a techniques called '"Hell"' that would destroy Logan and the Earth, it was similar to Logan's '"Spirit Bomb."' When Miira's technique was charging up Logan asked the Saiyan Warriors and the Future Warriors to give him their energy. When Miira was fully chaged so was Logan, Logan looked up at Miira and said "Lets go." and then he turned back into a Super Saiyan FX, as it was coming down to Logan he charged up a '"Kamehameha"' and shot it at Miira's technique. His kamehameha was still not strong enough for Miira. So Logan asked for energy from the whole entire UNIVERSE, like King Yamma, Planet Nemek, and more. Luckily it as enough energy. So Logan was strong enough to charged up another Kamehameha Wave in his bloody aright hand, even though it was not that strong Logan used it anyway. Logan shot it, as Logan shot it he had a vision that the Saiyan Warriors and the Future Saiyans were right by his side shooting a "Kamehameha" with him. Logan felt so much pain in his right arm because he was lifting it up but he didn't care, Logan went full power and his Kamehameha Wave turn into a RED Kamehameha Wave, and Logan finished off Miira with the '"Limit Break Kamehameha"' and said "It's over". Then he fainted and fell on the ground in his base form. And during the Majin Saga, a evil wizard named Bobidi got control of Logan's mind and he became Majin. Special Techniques Kamehameha - The most used technique by all heroes created by Master Roshi Burst Rush - A rush combo used on Axel to defeat him Burning Attack - A technique originated from Gojie Spirit Kamehameha - A mixture of Spirit Bomb and Kamehameha Hyper Masenko - Created by King Piccolo Big Bang Attack - A lage ki energy ball originated by Vegeta Full Power Energy Wave - A Ki-Energy Wave Spirit Bomb - A technique where you need every living things positive energy Big Bang Crash - Similar to Big Bang Attack but RED :`D Zorisonga - A Golden colored like beam similar to 'Kamehameha' Full Power Zorisonga x100 - The Golden color turns into a golden orange color, Logan used all of the power in him to use that beam so he can destroy Ultimate Buu. Im Here To Kill You - A Rush technique Solar Flare - A move that can blind people for short matter of time Shining Flare Beam - Logan does a combo with his legs then one of his hands starts shining then he jumps up in the air and does a powerful ray beam Instant Transmission - A move that can transport you to different places Super Explosive Wave - A explosion that can damage your enemy and give you more speed and ki Final Missle Attack - A small but deadly ki all comes in his hands then he throws it Advancement Rush - A partner rush attack Logan and Matt share to take down Android 49 Raging Burst Cannon - Logan throws off a blue small cannon the looks like a Ki Blast...but its not, if it hits anything it would cause a massive explosion Blazing Rush - Ready..Set...Go! Logan charges at his opponet then four Aftermaige of him surronds his opponet, then they start puching and kicking him/her then jump back the first aftermaige does a Kamehameha, the second does Hyper Masenko, the third does Burning Attack, and the last does Big Bang Attack Intercept - A Defense technique Limit Break Kamehameha - Mostly the most powerful Kamehameha Wave Logan ever fired, he does when he is a Super Saiyan FX Transformations DBZLogan.png|Super Saiyan Logan (Saiyan - Time Breakers) DBZLoganSSJ.jpg|Super Saiyan Logan (Majin Saga) Super Saiyan DBZLoganFPSSJ.jpg|Full Power Super Saiyan Logan (Ize Saga - Time Breakers) DBZLoganFPSSJ1.png|Full Power Super Saiyan Logan (Majin Saga) Logan achieved this form when the Evil Saiyans in the Saiyan Saga after seeing his brother Axel knock out the girl of his dreams, Logan went rage and became a Super Saiyan. Logan kills Axel with a technique called '"Burst Rush" 'the Logan stayed in that form to fight his uncle Paradox and also his father Ligares, but he was not strong enough for Ligares. Ligares absorbed Logan's energy and he transformed. Full-Power Super Saiyan Logan reaches this transformation is the Ize Saga while fighting one of Ize's son Flare. Logan was getting beaten poorly in his Super Saiyan form..until..Logan went full power and his hair became blond out of nowhere instead of gold, during their battle Flare attempt to kill Logan by shoot an energy barrage at him. But Logan did an afterimage and killed him with a '"Burning Attack" 'only knocking off his head. This form of Logan's is very powerful. He uses this form with some enemies through out the season as well. Most say this form is probably compatable with his original Super Saiyan form. Flare was no match for this form. His hair does get even more of a blond color. His aura is still the same as well of a regular Super Saiyan. This was first seen in the Ize Saga. Logan does also recieve a scratch to his eye thanks to Flare's headless body. His sharp tail extended only leave a long mark on his face. Logan then threw a Ki Blast at the headless Flare and was destroyed. Super Saiyan 2 DBZLoganCostume2.png|Super Saiyan 2 Logan (Android - Time Breakers) DBZLoganSSJ21.png|Super Saiyan 2 Logan (Majin Saga) During the Android Saga, the Saiyan Warriors were fighting the Hell Fighter Androids. Logan and Matt find sthem at Southport City, They both confront the Androids and Android 46 went full power and he wanted to fight and Logan approaches. Logan uses his rage and transforms into a Super Saiyan 2! Logan defeats 46 with no problem by using '"Intercept." ''' Logan does use this form a couple times in the season. His Super Saiyan limits have now surprised him how far he's come with his training. He only needed a push. To finally feel the power of a Super Saiyan 2 felt actually pretty good. He has lighting around him in this form as well. Super Saiyan FX '' The Super Saiyan FX transformation is Logans most powerful transformation yet. He achieves this transformation when an evil demon couple that was made form all the negative energy form Hell named Miira and Towa travel through time to collected peoples DNA so that their son Fu can be the strongest living being in the universe, They are know as the Time Breakers. Another group of Saiyan that are from the future called the Future Saiyans have been having the same problems because of the Future Time Breakers in their time, the Future Saiyans traveled to the past the warn the Saiyan Warriors that the Time Breakers were coming and that they all but Matt died in the future because of them. So the Future Saiyans stayed in the Saiyan Warriors time to train with them and help fight the Time Breakers. One month later the Time Breakers actually came and fought the Saiyan Warriors and the Future Warriors, they all thought that they were ready..but they were not. All of them were down until Logan came up from after being crushed my an boulder and went Super Saiyan, Miira and Towa charged at Logan at the same time and fought him. Later Logan beame a Super Saiyan 2 and fought. The Bio Androids came out of nowhere and helped Miira and Towa by killing Logan with them. Miira got tired so he did a move called '"Time Rush," 'Logan could not believe what was happening to him because he was about to die. Logan was thinking about what would happend if he just gave up and died, but he could not let that happen. Logan suddenly became a Super Saiyan FX, he first destroyed all of the Bio Androids, he secondly tried to kill Towa with a move called '"Shining Flare Beam" ''' ' '''but that did not work so he did another move called '"Blazing Rush" 'and killed her. Then it was just Miira and Logan. They fought each other and ;ater Miira got the upper hand and tried to destroy Logan with a move that was similar to Logans Spirit Bomb called '''"Hell," '' '''Logan asked the Saiyan and the Future Warriors for their energyand defeated Miira with a "Limit Break Kamehameha. Logan was the second person to achieve the form, after Matt. False God Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyan Warrior Category:Planet Arc Category:Fussie Category:Fusion Category:Majin